The Legend of Bootstrap Bill
by LilyoftheValley4
Summary: Crew and captain of the Black Pearl have gone missing. When Elizabeth and Will get the news they decide to help find the crew's occupants. However, they find they're not the only ones searching for something...
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Pirates fic. I saw Pirates in theaters and loved it. When it came out on DVD I got it as soon as I could and have watched it every day since, so I hope you enjoy!

Two years ago, she had been one of the most fearsome ships in the Caribbean. She would strike ports in the mist of night and steal riches from family's homes and disappear in the dawn of morning. It was said that ship's captain, Jack Sparrow, was a man that was unable to be caught and the members of the crew were even more mysterious than the captain, but the ship; she had more stories to tell than the sailors who told them.

            Her sails were thick and a glossy black that blended into the fall of night. The infamous skull head and crossed swords blew from her tallest mast that scared even the bravest sailors away from her presence. No ship in the Caribbean had her speed, her elegance, or her power. 

            Now she lay anchored four hundred feet from an old pirate's cove. Her sails rolled up and her black skull flag blowing frantically in the wind. The crew was not to be seen above or below her decks nor the captain at the helm. Her course stood unmoved for days that turned to weeks and finally months. There was neither word nor whisper from her mysterious crew or captain. Stories and legends of her sailing days ceased to be told. At last her once feared flag freed itself from its strangling mast and landed at the surface of the water. Slowly it sunk beneath the water's surface, it's white skull head glowing all the while.


	2. A Sailor's Tale

A/N: Please review!

Chapter 1

            "Is that the best you can do, Mr. Turner?" Elizabeth asked as her sword met Will's.

            William Turner raised an eyebrow. "Getting a bit cocky aren't we, Mrs. Turner?" Will asked as he lunged forward with his sword and Elizabeth blocked.

            "My instruction was from the best of sorts," she replied smiling. Will grinned back as they continued their practice, swords clanking. Despite the standard views of the women of Port Royal, Elizabeth Turner was insistent that she learn the ways of the sword, especially after her adventure on the high seas only two years previously. Who better to teach her than her husband, a blacksmith, who practiced with the swords he made three hours a day.

            She had traded her dress for an old pair of pants that had fit Will as a boy and was thoroughly enjoying their practice. "Stop being a gentleman and show me you're a pirate!" Elizabeth said mockingly upset that her husband was holding back.

            "You haven't had enough of pirates?" Will asked curiously.

            "Never. If I was tired of pirates, then I would be tired of you," Elizabeth answered as she forwarded her attack causing Will to back up. Will quickly changed her advancement and cornered her near the crackling stone fireplace.

            "I win," Will gloated as he lowered his sword.

            Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "No, I win," she whispered.

            Will pulled back for air and temporarily stopped the kiss. "Okay, you win," he consented breathlessly before continuing their kiss once again. 

            "We should return home," Elizabeth relented.

            "Aye, night has fallen and we have yet to eat," Will agreed taking Elizabeth's sword and placing hers and his own back in their resting place. Will locked up the shop (Mr. Brown had left hours ago for the tavern) and followed Elizabeth out the door. They walked in silence looking over at the waters of Port Royal where the moonlight bounced off the smooth surface in invisible beams.

            "Where do you Jack resides himself now?" Elizabeth asked as the powerful moon brought how reoccurring memories of two years ago.

            "One can only guess," Jack shrugged. "He's probably plundering the seas and drinking rum."

            "The two eh' yah wouldn't be talkin' 'bout Jack Sparrow now would ye?" Will and Elizabeth looked over to the dock where an old man, most likely a merchant sailor long in the trade, with a graying beard had spoken. He wore a course white shirt and leather vest with black pants and belt. A sword rested by his side. 

            "Aye, what say you?" Will inquired as he and Elizabeth walked towards him.

            "Word's been quiet 'round the seas. Ol' Jack had a name for himself not as long as a summer ago. He was nye uncatchable he was, but then, all news stopped. There be no more tales of plundering by the Black Pearl. I've heard she ran aground somwheres while trying to hide treasure or that she sunk to Davy Jones's Locker during a storm. Only fools believe them stories."

            "What do you think happened?" Elizabeth asked fearfully.

            "My word don't 'mount to much, Miss, but I be thinkin' she was caught. Another tale betold that the King himself demanded that she be sunk and the crew be hanged. Aye, that's what I believe."

            Elizabeth looked worriedly at Will who seemed to be taking this news as well as he had when he had found out his father was a pirate. "It's not true."

            "You can believe what ye want, boy, but the truth remains. There's been no hide nor hair of the Black Pearl or her crew in many weeks. I be no good at comfort, but Jack be a most unpredictable pirate. He may want to wait until his latest plunders smooth over." The old man turned his attention back to his boat, his feet hanging over the dock.

            "Thank you," Elizabeth said pulling Will away.

            "Don't know how much thanks I be deserving but take care of the lad," he said gesturing to Will.

            "I will." Elizabeth said as she walked with a fast paced Will towards the huge governor's mansion that overlooked the town. 

            "Will, we don't know anything for sure," Elizabeth said her breathing slightly irregular as she struggled to keep up with Will.

            "I realize that, but this isn't like Jack. Something's wrong, I know it," Will said with determination.

            "So what to do about it? Go searching the entire Spanish Maine looking for him?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

            Will looked down at her. "Jack saved our lives. He helped me find you." Will grasped her hands. "I want to make sure everything is alright."

            Elizabeth sighed. "I am just as curious as you are in what has happened to the Black Pearl, but I don't think we should rush into trying to find Jack when its possible he's fine."

            "You're right of course," Will relented. They continued on their way in silence. They entered the house but were quickly called into the living room.

            "Elizabeth, Will, you're home," Elizabeth's father greeted her as he stood up and greeted them. He looked briefly at Elizabeth's pants and shot her a disapproving her look, but didn't say a word.

            "Of course you remember Commodore Norrington," he gestured to the white-haired man who had also risen. 

            "Good to see you again Elizabeth, Will," he responded with a curt nod.

            "I haven't seen you in Port Royal much these days. Has my father been keeping you busy?" Elizabeth asked making polite conversation.

            "Busy indeed," Norrington answered with a faint smile, "but I wouldn't do the work if I didn't enjoy it."

            "Quite so," Governor Swann interrupted. "The hour is late and the Commodore should be heading home. Dinner's on the table," Governor Swann stated. "Feel free to have at it, I am going to show the Commodore to the door."

            "Have a good evening," Commodore Norrington said as he retreated. 

            Governor Swann opened the door and the two men stood on the porch with the door closed. "Remember, not a word of this gets to my daughter," Governor Swann warned.

            "Of course not. You know as well as I the consequences if that were to happen."

            "Good. I'll have you summoned if I know of his whereabouts."

            "Very good, Governor. Good night," Norrington said as he made his way into an awaiting carriage. Governor Swann turned around and headed back inside.

* * *

            "Governor, I need a ship," Will announced at breakfast to the surprise of Elizabeth and Governor Swann.

            "Good Lord, what for?" Governor Swann asked bewildered at such a request.

            Will had thought carefully about what he was going to say thinking it best not to mention that the ship was going to be used to find and possibly rescue a pirate. "I believe my father is alive," Will answered.

            Elizabeth looked shocked by this news, knowing of course that not only had his father had died but that he had indeed been a pirate. Of course, Governor Swann had no idea of this.

            Governor Swann set his eating utensils down and placed his hands together above his plate. "You know of his location?"

            "No," Will admitted, "but I intend to find him."

            "Tell me my boy, what leads you to this conclusion?"

            "I talked with a merchant sailor who said that he's seen him," Will said glancing at Elizabeth as she realized that he was making the whole story up.

            "I see, well then it shall be my pleasure to assist you in your quest. I shall see to it that you have a ship within three days time," Governor Swann agreed.

            "Thank you, Sir," Will said with a slightly relieved smile.

            Elizabeth glanced at Will quickly before turning her attention to her father. "I would like to accompany him on his journey as well."

            "Elizabeth, after last time—"

            "This is nothing like last time! There will be no pirates to hinder our journey and just like last time I shall return home safe and sound," Elizabeth insisted.

            Governor Swann regarded his daughter tiredly. "Alright, you can go."

            Elizabeth gave Will a satisfied nod with glaring eyes and the rest of breakfast was quiet except for the periodic scraping of forks and knives. It wasn't until Will and Elizabeth had returned safely to the confines of their room that Elizabeth confronted Will.

            "I thought we were going to wait for more reliable information on Jack's position before taking our mission out to sea."

            "I couldn't help it. I thought about the situation last night and concluded that if Jack is in trouble we should take action right away. Which, is what I'm doing. You didn't have to volunteer."

            Elizabeth backed up shaking her head and her finger at him. "No, don't you dare turn this back onto me Will Turner. I'm not going to reside at home waiting everyday for some word that you're all right. Besides, Jack is my friend too. I'm not going to abandon him in a potential time of need, savvy?"

            Will grinned at her copying of one of Jack's favorite words. "Savvy," Will agreed. 


End file.
